


Der Taubenmann

by Volker_Qentare



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, soothing, warm feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volker_Qentare/pseuds/Volker_Qentare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In einer kleinen Stadt steht ein alter Mann auf dem Marktplatz und füttert die Tauben, klein... und groß.<br/>Eine kleine Geschichte, die ein sanftes Lächeln zaubert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Taubenmann

In einer kleinen Stadt, draußen auf dem Land, stand ein alter Mann auf dem Marktplatz. Breitkrempiger Hut, langer Mantel, unscheinbar grau, wie das grobe Kopfsteinpflaster und wie die vielen Tauben, die ihn umgaben. Er fütterte sie, wie immer um zwölf. Es war das gewohnte Bild der Stadt; Der betriebsame Marktplatz, mit seinen traditionellen Fachwerkhäusern und den gut besuchten Cafés, mit dem wasserspeienden Figurenbrunnen und natürlich dem alten Mann und seinen Tauben. Taubenmann nannten sie ihn. Er kannte sie alle bei Namen: Berta, Birgit, Anette, Anna, Dagmar, Carla, Ilse, Magda, Lena, Waltrud,… doch weiter wollten die Leute nie hören. Nicht die Geschichten, die die Tauben ihm „erzählten.“ So sprach niemand mit dem Taubenmann.

Nur dienstags und freitags kam immer eine alte Frau vorbei zu ihren Einkäufen, seine Nachbarin, und sie wechselten ein paar Worte, aber nicht mehr als diese. Er bot ihr auch immer an, die Einkaufstasche nach Hause zu tragen, was sie Donnerstags auch immer annahm, da sie dann immer einen schweren Braten kaufte, den sie immer für ihre Enkel am Sonntag kochte.

Der Taubenmann stand still und lauschte dem Gurren der Tauben, wenn sie ihn umkreisten, Bahnen flogen und verteilte erst dann die Brotkrumen, wenn sie alle ruhig auf dem Pflaster saßen. Er beobachtete Carla, ihrem linken Flügel fehlten ein paar Federn und sie flog ungern. Berta hatte endlich einen Nestplatz gefunden, hoch oben in einer Nische des Kirchenturmes, die die Restaurationsarbeiter übersehen und keinen Taubenschutz angebracht hatten. Carla liebte es, durch den feinen Nebel der Wasserspeier zu fliegen und Edeltraud pickte die Brotkrumen am liebsten aus der offenen Hand. Er hatte nie eine mit nach Hause genommen und wenn sie ihm am Ende folgten, ging er in die Buchhandlung am Marktplatz, las die Zeitung und wartete, bis sie verschwanden. Er besuchte sie schließlich jeden Tag, immer wenn die große Glocke zwölf schlug.

Bis an einen Tag im Herbst, ein Mittwoch, an dem ein Jugendlicher mit seinem Fahrrad durch die auf dem Boden sitzenden Tauben fahren wollte und der Mann bei dem Versuch, ihn aufzuhalten, mit dem Jungen kollidierte. Der Mann fiel auf den Boden und konnte nicht mehr aufstehen. Ein Sanitäter kam, bestätigte ihm sein gebrochenes Bein und transportierte ihn zum Krankenhaus.

Ein Donnerstag, Wochen später, humpelte der Mann auf Krücken durch sein Haus, rastlos. Lange hatte er schon nicht mehr seine Tauben besuchen können. Er sah hinter Gardinen zum Fenster hinaus, doch kaum Verkehr passierte die kleine Nebenstraße, kein Vergleich zum Marktplatz. Es tänzelnden nur die braunen Blätter zu Boden, jedes in seiner eigenen Bahn, aber doch vorhersehbar.

Es klingelte an der Tür, die Nachbarin. Sie hatte sich ausgesperrt und bat um seinen Mantel und Hut gegen den kalten Wind. Um weiteres bat sie nicht, sagte, dass sich um alles weitere bereits gekümmert wird. Er bat an, dass sie in seiner Stube doch auf den Schlosser warten könne, aber sie lehnte dankend ab. Sie ging, gehüllt in Hut und Mantel, wieder und verschwand aus der Sicht des grauen Mannes. Traurig über die Einsamkeit stand er noch weiterhin am Fenster, beobachtete die Blätter, aber das einzige, was die erdrückende Stille erfüllte, war das beständige Klacken einer großen Pendeluhr.

Er kochte sich einen Tee und wollte sich zum Trinken in seinen Sessel setzen, als er am Fensterbrett eine Taube entdeckte. Ungläubig humpelte er dorthin und sah im Garten den Taubenmann, grauer Mantel und Hut, umgeben von den Tauben. Auf Krücken stürzte er nach draußen, wo seine Nachbarin ihn unter der breiten Hutkrempe anlächelte und zunickte. Sie zog den Mantel aus und gab ihn dem Mann zurück, zusammen mit einem halbleeren Beutel Brotkrümel. Glücklich nahm er seinen Umhang entgegen und umarmte sie. Zusammen setzten sie sich auf die Gartenbank und fütterten die Tauben. Es war erst in der Abenddämmerung, dass sie sich voneinander verabschiedete.

Die alte Nachbarin begleitete den Taubenmann künftig mittags zum Marktplatz und blieb oft lange mit ihm dort. Sie beobachteten die Tauben, hörten ihre Geschichten und erzählten ihre eigenen. So war es auch noch Jahre später, bis die Geschichte vom Taubenpaar nur noch im Buch der Stadt lebte und der Marktplatz für viele noch lange Zeit selbst in der geschäftigsten Mittagszeit leer und unvollständig erschien.


End file.
